We Are Golden
by InLoveWithLaughing
Summary: All Lily wanted was a quiet first year at Hogwarts, but that all goes out the window when she meets Lottie Greengrass-Nott, a girl with a talent for getting into mischief. And if that wasn't enough to deal with, there's a thief in the first year, and Lily can't help but suspect her favourite cousin, especially when Lottie's so bent on investigating him. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Description: All Lily wanted was a quiet first year at Hogwarts, but that all goes out the window when she meets Lottie Greengrass-Nott, a girl with a talent for getting into mischief. And if that wasn't enough to deal with, there's a thief in the first year, and Lily can't help but suspect her favourite cousin, especially when Lottie's so bent on investigating him. In response to _Fan-freak121_'s _Next Gen OC Challenge_.

Rating: K – K+.

_Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is Lottie, and I swear she has a mind of her own. _

They met in the most unlikely place. He'd found the muggle café one rainy day, it was small and not very popular, but the workers were friendly and they always made a point to have his favourite cake in on Saturdays. This particular Saturday he was especially looking forward to it because he'd had a difficult week at work and jam sponge always helped him relax.

"Hi Gale, how are you?" He asked the woman behind the counter.

"Good, thanks Theo, and you?" Gale said.

"Fine, looking forward to my cake,"

Theo frowned at the guilty look on Gale's face and looked along the display in front of her, no cake.

"I'm sorry," Gale said, "I sold the last piece a minute ago, I couldn't exactly tell her she couldn't have it,"

Theo looked to where Gale was gesturing and saw a woman eating his cake. He recognised her immediately, although she'd changed a lot from the seventeen year old he'd known. She had always been pretty, in an icy blonde sort of way, but it was nothing compared to how she looked now; all long legs and blonde hair and bewitching green eyes.

"Daphne," The name fell out of his mouth before he could think.

She looked up in surprise and didn't seem to recognise him for a moment, "Theo? Is that you?"

Theo suddenly wished he'd never said anything. He knew he'd changed a lot too, and not in the good way Daphne had. But it was too late now, and his good manners forced him to walk over and sit down opposite her.

"So how've you been?" He said.

"Let's cut the small talk, it's boring," Daphne said, "Where've you been for the past five years?"

Theo squirmed uncomfortably under her direct gaze, his cowardice in abandoning his friends during the war and then not contacting them when it was over was a sore point for him.

"Just travelling," He said finally, "What are you doing here?"

Daphne laughed humourlessly and said, "I'm waiting for a date, but I don't think he's going to show,"

"He's an idiot then, nobody in their right mind would stand you up," Theo said, then blushed when he realised how this might be taken, Daphne's temper had been famous in the Slytherin house.

Thankfully she just laughed again, an adorable laugh that made him laugh too, and said, "Why? Because I'm hot or because of my temper?"

"Both," Theo said, relaxing a bit.

Lottie loved the atmosphere at Platform 9 ¾. There was so much steam she couldn't see anyone clearly, but the proof of the crowd was all around her in the shouts and laughter and heat of bodies.

"Over hear, Lottie," Theo said, pulling her into an area that was clear of steam.

Lottie looked around eagerly. The platform was large and the train magnificent, but she was more interested in the people. She examined each one, wondering who was going to be her friends. There was a girl quite near, a Weasley judging by her long red plait, but she didn't look like her rambunctious relatives who were messing around a little way in front of her. She was standing off a little by herself and looked very anxious. Lottie's warm heart gave a pang and she decided this was girl was going to be her best friend.

There was another first year getting onto the train that Lottie was interested in too. She was a pudgy girl, with thick yellow plaits and a cheerful pink face. Lottie always liked girls who were cheerful and immediately started off after her.

"Wait, Little Lottie. Don't I get a hug?" Theo asked.

Lottie obediently hugged him, kissed Daphne and Jenny and ran onto the train. The girl was gone now, but Lottie wasn't worried, she'd see her at school after all.

She wandered along the train, peeking into the carriages as she went. She spotted a couple of people she knew, Scorpius in deep conversation with his friend Albus and Alice Zambini sitting with Helena and Katherine, the Parkinson twins, but she didn't go into any of them. She only entered a carriage when she saw the Weasley girl.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Greengrass-Nott, but you can call me Lottie," She said, holding out her hand like she'd been taught.

The girl looked a little confused but shook it and said, "I'm Lily Potter,"

A Potter then, not a Weasley, but they were pretty much the same thing.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, what house do you think you'll be in?" Lottie asked, making herself comfortable on the seat opposite Lily.

"I don't know, Hufflepuff I suppose," Lily said.

"I think I'd like to be in Hufflepuff, but most of my family were in Slytherin and I think that's where my parents want me to be,"

"Oh,"

Lottie frowned, normally people opened up to her immediately as she did to them, and she wasn't used to having to try to make people talk.

The carriage door slid open then, revealing a small, freckly, ginger boy.

"Lily, there you are," He said.

"Hi Hugo," Lily said, "This is Lottie, Lottie this is my cousin Hugo,"

Hugo smiled and nodded at Lottie before turning back to Lily, "You know James was kidding about the hat, of course it's going to sort you. Just because you don't do much accidental magic it doesn't mean you're a squib,"

"Hugo!" Lily hissed, her cheeks flushing red.

"Don't worry," Lottie said, seizing a chance to connect with her, "I never really did any magic either,"

"Really?" Lily asked, looking interested for first time since Lottie had started talking to her.

"Yes, I heard my Uncle Draco say once that my magic must be really weak, but I don't think so. I think I didn't do much magic because I didn't get angry or upset much. My sister Jenny does magic all the time and is always shouting or crying,"

"That makes sense," Hugo said, "You never get riled up, Lils. Not like Albus and James, now do you want to come and sit with us?"

"No thanks," Lily said with a shy smile, "I'd like to sit here with Lottie,"

Hugo shrugged and went out, leaving the two girls alone.

"So your parents want you to be in Slytherin then?" Lily asked after an awkward pause.

"I _think _so," Lottie said, "They've never said it out loud, it's more like they just assume I'm going to be, like there's no other option,"

"That's what my parents are like, except they think I'll be in Gryffindor," Lily said.

"Are all your family in Gryffindor?"

"No, Rose and Molly are in Ravenclaw and Albus, Lucy and Louis are in Slytherin, but we all knew they'd be in those houses right from when they were little, so it wasn't a surprise,"

"Do you really think the house won't sort you?"

Lily hesitated before answering, "No, not really, but James has been saying for years, so it's always _there_, in the back of mind, maybe I'm not good enough, you know?"

Lottie couldn't say she did. Unlike Lily, Lottie was part of a small family and had been showered with love and praise as she grew, never compared to anyone else, and as a result she was a confident girl.

"I think you're great," Lottie said, "I want to be your best friend,"

Lily blushed again, but this time with pleasure.

"Do you really?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, I knew the moment I saw you on the platform, so will you be my best friend?"

"Okay,"

"Cool,"

Lottie grinned and Lily smiled back.

The train journey was very fun for Lottie. As they went on talking Lily seemed to come out of her shell and began to tell Lottie about herself. She avoided any mention of her family, but chatted happily about what she liked to do, which seemed to be mainly Quidditch and writing. Having no particular hobbies of her own Lottie was very interested in the passion Lily obviously had for them.

When she mentioned this to Lily the red haired girl was obviously shocked. She didn't seem to be able to comprehend that Lottie didn't have something that was her _thing_.

"But what do you do all day?" She asked.

"You know, this and that. If it's sunny I play with Jenny in the garden, we have a tree house and make up languages and stuff, and if it's raining we play hide-and-seek in the house, or draw," Lottie said, "My mum's an amazing painter and she's giving me lessons, but I normally get more paint on myself than on the paper,"

"What do you _like _to do though?" Lily persisted.

Lottie thought about it for a moment then said, "I like to talk to people, Dad takes me out every Friday and we go around meeting new people,"

"You just go up to strangers and start talking to them?"

"Pretty much,"

The journey was a long one, but it seemed to whiz past and before she knew it Lottie was getting off the train and joining the crowd of first years standing in front of the giant man she knew was Hagrid. Lily had gone quiet again now and Lottie found herself getting a bit nervous, an uncommon feeling for her.

Hugo joined them for the boat ride that seemed to both drag on and go far too fast, and then they were in the castle and listening to Professor Wilson and then entering the Great Hall.

Lily seemed to shrink even more with all eyes of them. Lottie heard whispering and saw some pointing fingers. It occurred to her for the first time that Lily and Hugo might get some unwanted attention because of their parents. Lottie had been told the basics of the war, but since neither of her parents played particularly important roles in it she had been spared a lot of the attention other children had been given.

"Relax, soon you'll just be another face in the crowd," Lottie said quietly to Lily.

Lily mumbled something that Lottie thought might have been, "That's even worse," but she couldn't be sure.

She listened closely as Professor Wilson read down the long list of names. Isabelle Mclaggen was sorted into Gryffindor and her twin, Grace was put in Gryffindor, Greg Carter was put into Slytherin with Collin Creevey. Then before she knew it Lottie's name was being read out.

She leapt onto the platform nimbly and squirmed with excitement as she sat on the stool and the hat was put on her head. She jumped and let out a breathy laugh when the hat began to speak to her.

"Charlotte, or do you prefer to be called Lottie? Right then Lottie, let's have a look. Interesting, you're bright, but you wouldn't fit in Ravenclaw, to sombre for your tastes I feel. Gryffindor perhaps, but they might find your… frivolity, shall we call it, a little annoying. You're ambitious, but far too loyal for Slytherin, so that leaves us with Hufflepuff… Yes, you'd like that; you'd make many friends there. Okay then, HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers and Lottie grinned as the lining of her robes and her tie turned a bright yellow. Even Lily was cheering a little. She made herself comfortable at the end of the table and leaned forward on her elbows to watch the rest of the sorting.

Two boys, Richard and Mikey, were sorted into Hufflepuff and she was very happy to see the plump girl, Nellie Longbottom, was put into Hufflepuff as well. Hugo was put into Gryffindor, and then it was Lily's turn. She sat on the stool for a long time, almost eight minutes by Lottie's watch, before she was sorted, and the Hall was getting restless.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

There was a moments pause, then the Hufflepuffs' cheers were once again echoing around the Hall, Lottie clapping the loudest.

"Thank goodness, now we'll be in the same dorm and classes," Lottie cried as Lily sat down next to her, thumping her friend on the back.

"Yes," Lily said, sounding confused. Then her face broke into a huge smile.

"What is it?" Lottie said.

"None of my family is in Hufflepuff," Lily said, "I'm the only one. For once I'm the one to do something first,"

Again Lottie didn't quite understand, being the eldest sibling, but she smiled anyway, glad Lily was happy.

Another boy, Harry, and two more girls, Ivy and Lauren were sorted into Hufflepuff as well. Then Headmistress Burns made a short speech and food appeared on the table. There was so much Lottie was surprised the tables didn't break under the weight of it all, but they stayed steady and Lottie soon forgot about it in the bliss that comes with eating exquisite food.

Lily blossomed again and they had such a good time Lottie completely lost track of time and was shocked when Headmistress Burns announced it was time for bed. They followed two prefects to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Professor Wilson will speak to all of us tomorrow morning, for now though go and get some sleep," Felicity Wood, a prefect, said.

They made their way up to their new dormitory, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I want this bed," Lottie said, dragging her trunk to bed underneath the window.

Ivy claimed the one to the left of her and Lottie dragged Lily to the other. Lauren and Nellie decided among themselves who would get which of the remaining beds and the girls all settled down to sleep.

_So, thoughts? Does Lottie seem Mary-Sueish? I hope not because I have worked hard on her character, this is only the first chapter so I couldn't put all her flaws into it, but you'll see some of them in the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

Description: All Lily wanted was a quiet first year at Hogwarts, but that all goes out the window when she meets Lottie Greengrass-Nott, a girl with a talent for getting into mischief. And if that wasn't enough to deal with, there's a thief in the first year, and Lily can't help but suspect her favourite cousin, especially when Lottie's so bent on investigating him. In response to _Fan-freak121_'s _Next Gen OC Challenge_.

Rating: K – K+.

_Disclaimer: I began reading The Philosophers Stone again today and realised all over again I don't own Harry Potter. It was a sad moment. _

"Relax, Theo, you look like you're about to throw up," Astoria said, with typical Greengrass directness.

It was the only thing typical about Astoria, she was the strangest woman Theo had ever met, and that included Looney Lovegood. He could never understand what Draco saw in her, she wasn't even that pretty, too delicate and girlish for Theo's taste. But she was the only one with him at the moment, everyone else was no doubt gushing over the bride.

"What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me," He said.

"She won't," Astoria said, "You know Daphne, so stubborn. She'll marry you just to prove a point,"

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," Theo said sarcastically.

"Lily, Li-ly," Lottie sang quietly, "Lily Luna,"

Lily woke up with a start and let out a muffled scream when she saw Lottie's face so close to her own.

"What are doing?" She hissed, sitting up and looking around, "It's the middle of the night,"

"It's two o'clock, actually," Lottie said.

"Why are you up at two o'clock?" Lily said.

"Because I'm hungry," Lottie whined, "Normally I can just call a house elf, but I don't know any here. I'm going to go find the kitchens, and you're coming with me,"

"No I'm not," Lily said, "It's our first night here, I'm not going to sneak out,"

"Oh come on, Lily," Lottie said, "Even if we don't find it we can have a quick explore. Please, please, please Lily,"

Lottie looked beseechingly at her, the same way she got everything she wanted. Like everyone else, Lily's will crumbled under her gaze.

"Fine, but we better not get caught,"

The girls put on their slippers and dressing gowns and padded down through the common room and out into the corridor. The castle was dark, with just a few lamps lighted, so they felt their way using the wall until their eyes adjusted. Lottie felt a thrill of excitement at being out when everyone else was in bed.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Lily hissed.

"None."

They crept up some stairs, then froze as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"What do we do?" Lily whispered, gripping Lottie's arm desperately.

"Run," Lottie said.

They ran as quietly as they could back towards the common room, but they weren't going to get there in time. Lottie grabbed Lily and dragged her into the first room she saw. They held their breaths, and for a moment Lottie thought they were safe, but then the door began to open.

Lily let out a frightened squeak and Lottie pulled her pack against the wall. They froze as a woman came in, but thankfully she didn't turn on the light. She walked right past them and through another door and Lottie let out a sigh of relief.

They managed to get back to the common room before Lottie was completely overcome with giggles.

"That was so close," She said when she caught her breath.

Lily however wasn't laughing.

"I can't believe that just happened!" She said.

"Relax, Lils, we weren't caught,"

"But we almost were, and that's far too close for me, no more sneaking out,"

"Okay," Lottie agreed easily, with no intention of doing this, "Come on now, bed. I think I have a chocolate bar in my trunk,"

The two girls were tired after the night's excitement and slept well, waking up feeling refreshed the next morning. They talked over the night's adventures as they dressed, Lily finding it a lot funnier in the light of day. The other girls were very interested to hear what they'd done. Lauren laughed heartily throughout the story, but Ivy turned up her nose and said she thought it was very childish to sneak out. Nellie's reaction was the one Lottie was interested in though. The girl didn't laugh like Lauren did, but she smiled and giggled and rolled her pretty green eyes at Ivy's comment.

Once they were dressed they all made their way down to the common room. Lottie had a proper chance to look around now and found she liked her new home very much. It was cosy and cheerful, with soft yellow and black sofas and plants dotted around the room.

"I heard Professor Sprout, the old Herbology teacher, liked to put plants up in the common room," Nellie said, "Now Dad, I mean, Professor Longbottom carries on the tradition."

"Professor Longbottom is your dad?" Lottie said, thinking about how useful this could be.

"Yeh," Nellie said, "But he won't let me or friends off easy or anything, if that's what you're thinking. He said if anything he'll be harder on me,"

"That's not what I was thinking."

Nellie didn't look like she believed her, but didn't say anything.

"Good morning, Hufflepuffs," Professor Wilson said, halting anymore conversation as she came into the common room.

She was a thin woman, all angles and no curves, with white hair pulled back in a severe bun and deep lines etched into her face. Her appearance was deceiving though; there wasn't a kinder, more thoughtful woman than Professor Wilson.

"That's the woman we saw last night," Lottie whispered, "I can tell by her figure, I bet we were in her office Lils."

A second year hushed them.

"How is everyone? Did you all sleep well?" Professor Wilson said, perching on the edge of an armchair.

There was an indistinct murmuring that she took for yes.

"Wonderful, now I won't keep you from your long, but I'm obligated to give a small speech to the first years.

"Hufflepuff is thought to be the weak house, a place for wimps and plain Janes, however you will all eventually learn that it takes more strength to be kind and loyal and forgive people than it does to hex somebody who annoys you.

"We stand by each other and we work hard here, there's no room for laziness or cruelty. We can't afford to be like the other houses, who don't mind losing a few points here and there, in Hufflepuff it can be hard to get noticed so each point counts.

"I've out your timetables on the desk over there, in piles according to year, collect them then go have some breakfast, I'll see you all later,"

They collected their timetables then made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hugo came and talked to Lily for a bit before going back to his friends, but no one else from her family did.

"Are you okay?" Lottie said when Lily began to retreat into silence again.

"My cousins just came in," She said, gesturing to a large crowd of Weasleys.

"So?"

"They promised my dad they'd come and check up on me, not that I care," She said quickly, "I just didn't think they'd forget,"

"They probably don't want to embarrass you," Lottie said.

"They don't care about embarrassing me," Lily said.

Lottie felt very uncomfortable suddenly. The only thing she could think of was changing the subject.

"We have Transfiguration with Slytherin first, I think Professor Jenks is new, do you think she'll be any good?"

"I don't know," Lily said, "Let's go see, it's almost time to go anyway, do you know where the classroom is?"

"I think it's near the library, we went past it yesterday. We'll go in a minute, just let me finish this, I'm writing a quick note to my parents to say what house I'm in. I meant to do it last night, but I was too tired. Are you going to tell you parents?"

Lilly shrugged and murmured something vague about writing to them later.

The Transfiguration classroom was near the library and they managed to get there with some time to spare.

"Let's sit next to Nellie," Lottie said.

They went to the table at the front where Nellie was sitting and Lottie said, "Hey Nellie, mind if we sit here?"

Nellie didn't and the girls sat down, unpacking their bags. Lottie took the opportunity to look around a bit. She recognised a lot of the first years, although she didn't know any of them very well.

She'd never had many magic friends as she grew up, her parents preferring to stay on the outskirts of society and homeschool Lottie and Jenny. Lottie didn't know why exactly, but she knew it was something to do with the war.

"Hey, Nellie, do you want to sit with Lils and me at lunch?" Lottie said, turning back to blonde girl.

"Sure, I'd love to," Nellie said.

"Good morning first years," Professor Jenks said coming into the room, and the first years fell silent at once.

Professor Jenks was a young woman, with pale brown hair and cheerful blue eyes, but Lily immediately sussed out that she wasn't somebody to mess with. Lottie had no idea though, and as soon as Professor Jenks' back was turned she leant towards her desk mates and began whispering. Nellie was shocked and annoyed and glared at Lottie, but she didn't take the hint. Lilly didn't seem to care, giggling softly at Lottie's jokes.

This went on all lesson. Nellie kept waiting for Professor Jenks to see her and scold her, but it never happened. For her part she kept detailed notes, trying to ignore the constant stream of chatter in her ear. She liked Transfiguration and Professor Jenks enthusiasm for the subject was obvious as she bounced around the room, turning inkpots into mice and hard wooden chairs into comfy sofas, but even this didn't seem to make an impression on Lottie.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Lottie said as they packed up at the end of the lesson.

"Did you listen at all?" Lilly asked laughing.

"Nope," Lottie said, "but Nellie made loads of notes, we can copy up can't we Nellie?"

"I guess, but you should at least know what we're studying," Nellie said.

"I know what we're studying," Lottie said, "We're developing our own methods for transfiguration, what's your method, Lils?"

"I'm going to imagine it turning into what I want," Lily said.

"That's a good one, I'll use that too," Lottie said.

Nellie huffed and glared at Lottie again. She managed to keep up a stony silence until half way to PE, their next class. As she broke down and laughed, Nellie couldn't imagine anyone staying mad at Lottie long. She was just too much fun, and she didn't seem to notice anything was wrong so there was no satisfaction in ignoring her.

"Can you believe PE didn't used to be on the curriculum?" Nellie said as they changed with the Ravenclaw girls.

"Really? How'd you know that?" Lily said.

"I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

"You read that stuff? Seriously? But it's _so _boring," Lottie said.

"I think it's interesting," Nellie said, "Hermione Granger, you know, who supervises Wizarding-Muggle relations, said she thought Hogwarts didn't encourage physical activity in its students enough. She came up with all these Muggle games we could play, tennis and basketball, so people who don't like Quidditch can stay active, she also introduced a load of other muggle lessons, maths and science and stuff."

"I'm glad, I love PE," Lottie said, who often needed a release of all the bubbling energy that filled her.

"I hate it," Lily said with a sigh, "I'm no good at anything, and I'm always out of breath within the first five minutes,"

"Me too," Nellie said.

"You just need practice, a few weeks walking up and down the stairs to get to lessons and you'll be running up and down the field no trouble,"

Both Nellie and Lily doubted this, but Lottie was already onto a new topic.

"Scorpius Malfoy told me the teachers often eat in their offices at lunch, so I was thinking we eat lunch quickly we could go then go and see your dad, Nellie."

"Why would you want to do that?" Nellie said.

"I just want to say hi, we're your best friends, after all."

"You are?"

"'Course we are, right Lils? It's the three of us, and it always will be, which means we'll have to eventually meet each other's parents so it might as well be now. Besides, I want to become friends with as many Professors as possible, who knows when it might come in useful?"

Nellie still looked unsure, but shrugged and said, "Okay."

Lottie grinned, bouncing up and down on her toes excitedly.

"Hurry up, girls, what are you doing in there?" Professor Gardner called from outside.

The girls finished changing quickly and ran outside to join the rest of the class.

An hour later they stumbled back into the changing rooms, most of them sweaty and tired. Lottie seemed just as full of energy as before, although her face was so red Lily was surprised she wasn't smoking. She was the only girl still talking once they'd showered and were changing again.

"I can't wait for lunch, I'm starving. What do you think they'll have, I feel in the mood for dozens and dozens of sandwiches. With jam. And peanut butter. And ham. And-"

"Oh, shut _up, _Lottie," Ivy said, clutching her stomach dramatically, "If you keep talking about food I'm going to throw up,"

Lily couldn't help but agree. Professor Gardner had been merciless, making them run and run and run. She said they all had to get fit before they had any hope of playing some games. Lottie had bounded ahead of everyone else, glancing back every couple of minutes to laugh at the rest of them struggling. The only person who could match her was Lauren, which Lottie hadn't liked one bit.

"Good job, Lottie, you were great out there," Lauren said as she passed.

Lottie smiled and said, "You too, you almost had me on that last race."

Now that it was over and she had proved she was the best, Lottie could afford to be generous.

"So, a quick rest, some lunch and a meeting with Professor Longbottom, sound good you two?"

Lily and Nellie both agreed, though both felt they couldn't eat a bite. They made their way to Great Hall and the moment the delicious smell of food hit them all thoughts of throwing up left their minds and they were ravenous.

"I knew you'd change your mind," Lottie said as Lily shovelled potatoes in her mouth, "but you might want to slow down a bit, you really will be sick if you're not careful,"

Nellie ate her chicken a little more calmly, but only a little.

"So, Professor Longbottom now?" Lottie said once they were all finally full.

"Sure, if he's not in his office he'll be in the greenhouses."

Professor Longbottom was in his office, and was surprised but pleased to see Nellie and her friends.

"I'm Lottie Greengrass-Nott," Lottie said, "And this is Lily Potter, and you know Nellie."

"It's nice to meet you Lottie, hello Lily, how's your dad?"

"Good thanks, Professor," Lily said.

"You know her dad?" Lottie said.

"We were friends in school," Professor Longbottom said.

"Cool, can I have a biscuit?" Lottie said, gesturing to the plate of biscuits of Professor Longbottom's desk.

"Yes, all of you help yourselves."

Lottie picked up a biscuit and offered one to Lily and Nellie, who both refused.

"Sit down, make yourselves comfy," Professor Longbottom said, "Good, now what can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing really, what sort of plant is that?" Lottie gestured to a small tree in the corner of the room, just a little taller than Lottie. It had sharp spikes coming out of its thick trunk and was swaying gently, although there was no breeze, and every now and then made a soft squeak.

"It's a highbred tree, a combination of cactus and Whomping Willow."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, it looks like it, but it's the sweetest thing, touch it if you like."

Lottie's curiosity overcame her self-preservation and she approached the plant. As she got closer its spikes seemed to sink into its trunk and she dared to poke it. One of its thin branches lowered and stroked her cheek as if it was as curious as she was. Lottie giggled and patted it. Another few braches came down and played with her hair.

"It's wonderful," She said, turning back to Professor Longbottom with wide eyes. Professor Longbottom smiled at her, remembering his own amazement the first time he'd realised that plants were not just alive, but had personalities and feelings, almost like people.

"Hagrid, the gamekeeper, is looking after more of my experiments, I'm sure he'd be happy to show you them, if you want."

Lottie nodded filing the name away for later, and took another biscuit.

"How was your first class, Nellie?" Professor Longbottom asked.

Nellie gladly told him about Transfiguration, leaving out how funny Lottie had been, and told him about PE. Professor Longbottom laughed at her wonderfully accurate impersonation of them all huffing along behind Lottie.

"It's almost one," Professor Longbottom said once they'd all had a good laugh and the biscuits were gone, "You should probably get to your next class, what do you have?"

"English, another lesson Hermione Granger insisted on," Nellie said promptly, "It's amazing how much influence she has isn't it? She went to muggle primary school, so it was really surprising when she came here and there was no maths or science or anything."

"Really? I never knew that," Lily said.

"Who cares?" Lottie said, rolling her eyes, "Thanks for the biscuits Professor, and-" she lowered her voice and leant forward, "-you wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is, would you?"

Lottie looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Professor Longbottom couldn't help but smile, he liked Lottie, she seemed fun and his serious daughter needed somebody fun.

"Well, if I did I couldn't tell you," Professor Longbottom said, his eyes twinkling, "but if I were going to tell you something about it, I'd tell you that it's closer than you think."

Lottie memorised this as well, deciding to puzzle about it later, for now she had an English class to get to.

"Why don't we go and see Hagrid this evening? I wonder what he's like," Lottie said as they walked to English.

"Oh, yes, let's go see him," Lily said, "You'll like him Lottie, I've met his a dozen times and he's amazing."

"Good, let's go down just before dinner, they he'll have to ask us to stay and we can have a good long talk with him."

"Why are you so eager?" Nellie asked.

"Gamekeepers are valuable friends; I bet he knows everything there is to know about Hogwarts."

There afternoon passed in much the same way as the morning did. They sat with Lauren and Ivy in English, so Lottie still had someone to talk to when Lily and Nellie were working, and they had Charms last where Lily was once again Lottie's appreciative audience.

They spent the time before dinner searching for the kitchens again. They looked through the keyhole of every door they came to, but they were all offices or classrooms. Finally even Lottie had to admit defeat.

"Oh well," She said, "We have a whole seven years to find it, let's go to Hagrids now."

They were walking through the crisp evening air when they heard a voice behind them, "Lily, stop."

Hugo was running down towards them.

"Where are you going?" He said when he'd reached the girls.

"Down to Hagrid's," Lily said.

"Can I come?"

"Where are you friends? I saw you with them this morning."

Hugo flushed red and looked as if he were fighting tears. He took a couple of deep breaths, but he voice was shaky when he spoke, "I was with them this morning, but they began asking about mum and dad. They wouldn't shut up about the _amazing_ Weasleys and Potters. I think- I think they were only friends with me because I'm a Weasley,"

"We'll be your friends, then," Lottie said, "We don't what your last name is. Come down to Hagrid's with us, we're going to stay for tea."

Hugo cheered up immediately and the four made their way down to Hagrid's talking cheerfully.

"Dad told me when he was in first year Hagrid had a baby dragon, he wanted to raise it as a pet," Hugo said.

"Really?" Lottie said.

"Yep, it was a baby Norwegian Ridgeback. They're really dangerous, they're one of the only species of dragon that can breathe fire from birth, most have to wait until they're adolescents."

Lottie was impressed with Hugo's knowledge and began asking him questions. Only Nellie noticed how quiet Lily was being.

"Cheer up," She said quietly.

Lily tried, she really did, and it became easier once they were sitting around the table in Hagrid's cosy little hut. Hagrid knew Hugo, Lily and Nellie well and, like most people, Hagrid took to Lottie immediately, so the conversation was easy and natural. They spoke mainly of dragons, then when they'd exhausted that topic moved onto Professor Longbottom's "experiments".

Hagrid loved how interested Lottie was, and showed her all sorts of weird plants. She especially liked a flower that resembled a small rose bud and opened its petals every few minutes to release a long plume of pink smoke that smelled of a spring afternoon.

"Keep it, if you want," Hagrid said, "Just remember to water it every day and talk to it, flowers like that want to know they're being noticed."

Lottie agreed and carried the flower proudly up to the school. Since Hagrid's cooking wasn't quite up to the standards the children were used to, they went up to the Great Hall and ate some pudding. Hugo seemed to fit naturally into the group, although Lily was still quiet, and Lottie made him promise to sit with them tomorrow as well.

When the girls went up to their dorm that night they all flopped on their beds, happy and tired.

"Wasn't that the best day you've ever had?" Lottie said, "I feel sorry for all the people who weren't happy today, because they'll never realise how wonderful it was."

"Don't you ever stop talking," Ivy snapped from her bed, "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Lottie ignored her and said, "What about you, Lauren? Did you have a good day?"

"Yes," Lauren said, "Harry, Mikey and Richard are great."

"Did you make any friends, Ivy?" Nellie said, a little spitefully.

"Yes," Ivy said coolly, "Isabelle and Grace Andrews- Mclaggen are lovely girls, very polite and proper, not that you'd know anything about that, Longbottom."

"Enough of the cattiness," Lottie said, "Let's not ruin today."

They all fell asleep quickly, and Lily was glad when she woke up in the morning and Lottie was still sound asleep, seemingly with no intention of waking her up at two in the morning again.

_I totally made up that bit about dragons because I'm a bad, lazy author and this is AU kind of, so it doesn't have to be perfect :P _

_**LovelySocks: **__Thanks for pointing out the speech thing, my English teacher pointed that out recently as well :P I think I've got it right this time, but please let me know if I haven't. And thank you so much for the amazing long review, it made me smile :) I've read a few stories where they portray Lily as really rebellious or exactly like Ginny (confident and witty and gorgeous) as well and it never seemed right to me either. _

"She looks so funny," Theo said.

"No she doesn't, she's beautiful," Daphne said.

Theo shrewdly didn't argue. Despite what she looked like, he already loved the pumpkin coloured child in his arms.

"So what are we going to call her?" Theo said.

"Draco and I narrowed it down to three options, Ara Daphne, Caeli Daphne and Lyra Daphne, what do you think?"

"Why don't we not name her after a constellation?" Theo said carefully, wary of his wife's quick temper, "You know, maybe give her a name that she won't be embarrassed about for the rest of her life,"

Daphne seemed to consider this, then said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe, Charlotte," Theo suggested, "Lottie for short,"

It was a name he'd had picked out since he was four, the name that was given to his little sister before she died at just three hours old.

"Charlotte," Daphne said, "Charlotte Daphne Greengrass-Nott, it's a bit of a mouthful, but I like it. Little baby Lottie,"

"Are you ready to meet your baby sister, Lottie?"

Three year old Lottie Greengrass-Nott looked up at her mother, her little face screwed up in a fierce glare.

"Don't want a baby," She said.

"I know honey," Daphne said, bending down and pulling her daughter into a tight hug, "but mummy will still love you just as much,"

"I don't care about mummy," Lottie said, "I want daddy!"

Something flickered across Daphne's face as she pulled away, but she kept a smile fixed in place, "Theo, come and talk to Lottie, I'll take Jenny. Wait here for a second, Lottie,"

Lottie didn't have to wait long. Theo handed Baby Jenny to Daphne and went to see his other daughter. He sat down in a big armchair and pulled the small girl onto his lap and said, "What wrong, little Lottie?"

Lottie buried her face in her father's shoulder and mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you Lottie,"

"You won't love me anymore," She said a bit louder.

"Yes I will," Theo said, "I haven't pushed you out of my heart to make room for Jenny, I've made her a new place, and I have enough love for both of you. I might not have as much time to play with you, but I promise I'll still take you out every Friday to feed the duck and have fish and chips,"

"Promise?"

"Promise, for as long as you want,"

This seemed to satisfy Lottie and Theo called to Daphne to bring in Jenny. As soon as Lottie held her little sister Theo knew they weren't going to have a problem. Jenny had Lottie immediately wrapped around her little finger, just like the rest of them.

He felt a pang of sadness and he watched her coo over Jenny, she seemed so big compared to the baby. He suddenly understood what Daphne was always going on about. Very soon his Little Lottie wasn't going to be so little anymore, she was going to be going off the Hogwarts, then she'd be dating the no-good boy from the town, and before he knew it she'd be cooing over children of her own.

"They're so cute together, aren't they?" Daphne said, for once allowing herself to be pulled onto Theo's lap.

"Very cute," Theo agreed, "Lottie's going to be beautiful when she's older,"

Daphne smiled sadly, and Theo knew she was thinking the same as him. The two parents sat there for a while, watching their children play and wishing they could stay like this forever.


End file.
